Medalhão do Cajado de Ra
O Medalhão do Cajado de Ra foi um medalhão muito procurado que foi originalmente concebido como um meio de revelar a localização do Arca da Aliança. O capacete foi projetado para ser colocado em cima do Cajado de Ra e utilizado na Quarto Mapa em Tanis para revelar a localização do Poço das Almas, o lugar de repouso da Arca. História O Cajado de Ra, em si e por si só um eixo simples de madeira, estava aparentemente perdido há muito tempo para a história, mas o medalhão continha instruções sobre como alto para fazer o Cajado de Ra. As instruções escritas sobre o medalhão afirmou que o cajado deve ser de seis kadams altp. No entanto, o outro lado do capacete falava instruções específicas para levar de volta um kadam para honrar o Deus Hebraico. O medalhão foi descoberto pelo arqueólogo Abner Ravenwood em 1926, e mais tarde veio para as mãos de sua filha Marion, que usava em volta do pescoço como um medalhão. Em 1934, Marion foi roubada do medalhão por um mercenário. Ela perseguiu o ladrão até Tibete e juntou-se com um membro da Sociedade Aventura, ela conheceu ao longo do caminho. Juntos, eles rastrearam o medalhão para um mosteiro onde o ladrão acreditava que o artefato era a chave para o tesouro lá. Marion deu o medalhão para Indiana Jones (por quinze mil dólares), quando ele estava procurando a Arca da Aliança em 1936. thumb|left|Indy usa o cajado para localizar a Arca O medalhão estava momentaneamente na posse do agente nazista da Gestapo Toht, durante uma briga no bar de Ravenwood. No entanto, o medalhão tornou-se extraordinariamente quente de ter caído na lareira, e o medalhão com cicatrizes mão de Toht, deixando a marca das marcas na palma da mão que permitiu arqueólogo francês René Belloq para criar o seu próprio medalhão para os nazistas para localizar a Arca no entanto, seu medalhão não tinha as marcas do outro lado, o que levou Indiana e Sallah .Ao descobrir que "eles estão cavando no lugar errado". Indiana, usou a informação sobre o medalhão, foi capaz de localizar o Poço das Almas e, junto com Sallah, descobriu a Arca (apenas para tê-lo tirado deles por Belloq e os nazistas). Nos bastidores thumb|100px|Protótipo do medalhão O prototipo do medalhão foi criado para a o departamento de arte dos Caçadores pelo escultor e miniaturista Barry Minot. Apesar de ter sido implicado no filme para ser egípcio, a escrita em torno das bordas parece realmente ser maiúsculas hebraico. No entanto, após uma inspeção mais próxima, o script é realmente revelado para ser o alfabeto fenício , o primeiro amplamente utilizado abjad não cuneiforme semita. Aparições *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick'' *LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * '' Caçadores da Arca Perdida'' romance *''Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida'' Fontes *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 3'' *''Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 4'' *''Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 5'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Categoria:Artefatos Categoria:Artefatos Biblícos